star_crossed_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Carter
Samantha Carter is an astrophysicist, engineer and pilot who was the operational leader of the Atlantis Expedition for one year, after playing a key role in bringing the Stargate Program into existence as a member of SG-1. Considered Earth's leading expert on the Stargate and a host of other alien technology, Jack O'Neill once emphatically proclaimed her brain to be a national resource. In 2009, Carter was made the commander of the Daedalus-class ship, George Hammond which was originally called the Phoenix but the ship was later renamed the George Hammond in honor of the former Commander of the Stargate program, George S. Hammond, who died in 2008 after suffering a heart attack. Currently Samantha Carter is a retired United States Air Force General, after serving as Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the first individual to do so without being the Chief of Staff of their service beforehand, as well as the first female to hold the post. She is also married to Colonel Typhuss James Halliwell. General Samantha Carter is the first female four-star General in the United States Air Force and the second female four-star flag officer in the United States military after General Ann Dunwoody of the US Army. She was also the first women to command a Daedalus-class battle cruiser (the Hammond), the first female member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the first women Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. She has also become a spokeswoman for women in the military and a major proponent of the legislative changes that allowed women to serve in combat roles. Biography The evil Samantha Carter clone The Replicators made a copy of Major Carter to seduce her and turn her into a lesbian. Seriously. There was this Replicator named Fifth, who wanted to replicate with Major Carter. He even pretended to be Pete, she had planned to marry, but she still wouldn't sleep with him. So he created the Carter clone to have sex with. The only problem was that it was too easy, so he sent her out in the galaxy to find the real Carter to have lesbian sex with. When they meet, they go into each other's minds and touch each other hands and stare longingly into each others' eyes. Sex Slave Samantha Carter Sam Carter has been forced to be a sex slave two times during missions with SG-1, one in 1998 and another one in 2008 by the Zenoids, a sex maniacs species. In 1998, Major Sam Carter was captured by the Zenoids while on a mission with SG-1, a sex maniacs species. The Zenoids made Sam their personal sex slave. The Zenoids forced Sam to suck on all the males penes in their harem. A member of a team of explorers from Earth, Sam has adapted reasonably well to her capture and enslavement. She's feisty, spirited, very intelligent, and gets along well with the other slavegirls; however, she keeps disassembling any and all available technology and cobbling together escape and/or communication devices. Requires regular "discipline" to keep her from getting bored. In 2008, Sam was captured again by the Zenoids while on a mission with SG-1. The Zenoids forced Sam to have wild sex with all the males in their harem. Requires regular "discipline" to keep her from getting bored. Background information Carter is the daughter of Jacob Carter, an Air Force Major General. She was born on December 29, 1968, although Orlin seemed to believe she was born in the month of May. She has a brother named Mark Carter, who is married and has two children, David and Lisa. In 2003, she told Aden Corso that she was named Samantha as her father had wanted a boy. As a child, Sam often sat on the willow tree in her backyard. On sunny days, the wind blowing through the leaves sounded exactly like rain when she closed her eyes. Replicator Carter later possessed this memory. Her mother Debra Carter sang "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to her when she was a child. Her mother died in the early 1980s when she was twelve. She blamed her father who was supposed to go pick her up at the airport but didn't, forcing Mrs. Carter to take a taxi and have the accident that killed her. Eventually, Sam forgave her father, although Mark didn't until after many years of estrangement. She was exceptionally bright and went on to get a Ph.D. in Astrophysics with extensive knowledge in quantum mechanics while attending the Air Force Academy. She worked at The Pentagon for two years, and logged over 100 hours in enemy space during the Gulf War. She was assigned to work on the Stargate Project in 1993, two years before Dr. Daniel Jackson had the opportunity, and was a prominent member of investigating the sciences behind it and developing the Earth Dialing computer. It is not known whether she was the leader or just an important member of the team that designed the dialing computer. Captain Carter believed she should have been part of the first team to go to Abydos with Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson. The reason why she ended up not going was due to the urgency to complete the important first mission on time. 1997 A year after the first Abydos Mission, however, Carter, being the foremost expert on the Stargate, was able to join Colonel Jack O'Neill, as his second-in-command, when returning to Abydos to discover if the Goa'uld attackers who arrived on Earth previously were from the planet. Though she had great scientific knowledge on the Stargate, she was not prepared for her first transport and was caught off-guard when arriving on Abydos. It took her a few minutes but she recovered. However, almost immediately she started investigating the Abydos Stargate, and its Dial Home Device. After meeting the missing Dr. Daniel Jackson, Carter, along with him and O'Neill, visited the Abydos cartouche, discovering that the "Gate" could go to several hundred worlds and the reason why Earth's Stargate could not dial any planet other than Abydos. She discovered that she could easily make the dialing computer do the necessary calculations. Along with the rest of the team and Jackson, she returned to Earth after Apophis attacked the Abydos pyramid through the Gate. After retrieving the gate address of Apophis' homeworld, Chulak, from Major Louis Ferretti, she was assigned to O'Neill's SG-1 team. After the meeting, she and the team, along with Major Charles Kawalsky's SG-2 traveled to Chulak. Upon discovering a village, Carter, along with the rest of SG-1, were thrown into a large cell with other Abydonians. The work of O'Neill was able to get the Jaffa Teal'c to join them and allowed Carter, along with the others, to escape and return to Earth, along with the Abydonians. She remained with SG-1 after that mission and became one of Stargate Command's best officers. She's also their most brilliant scientist and expert on alien technology. She was engaged to Captain Jonas Hanson, later also of the SGC, but returned the ring when she realized he wasn't right for her as he had a very domineering side. She was right to have broken it off as he took over Avnil and started acting like a god to its people. Carter bonded very tightly with a little girl from a planet named Hanka, Cassandra, and risked her life to provide her with some comfort when they thought Cassie was a time bomb. Cassie was eventually adopted by Dr. Janet Fraiser which allowed Sam and Janet to become really close friends over the years. 1998 During her second year at Stargate Command, she was taken over by a Tok'ra symbiote, Jolinar of Malkshur, who sacrificed herself to save Sam from the Ashrak Edrekh, a high rank assassin sent after Jolinar. This experience left her with memories of the Tok'ra and a protein marker in her blood allowing her to use Goa'uld technology such as a Kara kesh and a healing device while also giving her the ability to sense other Goa'uld or Tok'ra. Using the memories left by Jolinar of Malkshur, Carter led SG-1 to a planet where the Tok'ra were hiding. She'd learned earlier that her father, Jacob Carter, was dying of cancer. She offered him as a host for the dying Tok'ra Selmak as a show of good-will between the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri. She also made friends with the Tok'ra Martouf. 1999 Carter was later promoted to Major. Once again, Jolinar's memories were needed to go rescue her father who had been captured by the Goa'uld Sokar and put on the prison moon Netu, a moon modeled after Hell. 2000 Carter, along with Teal'c, were beamed up by Colonel Jack O'Neill when Thor's ship was infested with Replicators. After they destroyed the vessel and Gated back to Earth, Carter went to Othala to help coordinate its defense against the Replicators. Carter came up with the idea of using the O'Neill to lure the Replicator ships away, and to destroy the ship in hyperspace, which also destroyed the Replicators. Shortly afterwards, the Tok'ra Anise convinced Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill, and Dr. Daniel Jackson to use the Atanik armband. The armbands increased their physical abilities, but also impaired their judgment. The three hijacked the Stargate, but the armbands fell off. Afterwards, it was feared that O'Neill and Carter had been made Za'tarcs. It was only after they admitted that they had feelings for each other that they were absolved, but Carter was forced to kill Martouf with a Zat'nik'tel. 2001 After stealing Cronus' Ha'tak, SG-1 intended to use the vessel to evacuate the Tok'ra. Tanith, a spy serving Apophis, sent word to Apophis, who brought his fleet. Carter and Jacob Carter came up with a plan to destroy Apophis' fleet: they blew up Vorash's sun. The plan worked, but the Ha'tak Jacob and SG-1 were on was sent to another Galaxy, along with Apophis' mothership. The Replicators managed to capture and infest both ships, but SG-1 caused the Ha'tak to crash into Delmak, killing the Replicators and Apophis. Afterwards, Carter was doing research on a weapon on Velona, where she encountered an Ascended being who unintentionally caused her to faint. After returning to Earth, Carter went on leave, but the Ascended being, named Orlin, followed her to Earth, and the two began to fall in love. However, the NID was watching Carter, and Orlin returned to Velona to destroy the Orbital weapon, which resulted in his death. Carter was kidnapped by men hired by Adrian Conrad, who was terminally ill with a rare disease. He had her captured because he had a Goa'uld symbiote and wanted to use it as a means to cure him. He wanted Carter because of the incident with Jolinar of Malkshur, believing she had a means to kill the Goa'uld without risking the host's life, not knowing Jolinar actually gave up her life to save her three years previously. She was eventually rescued by Colonel Jack O'Neill. 2002 After Dr. Daniel Jackson's death, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c retreated into themselves, causing resentment for Carter. She was not as hostile to Jonas Quinn, though still opposed to allowing him onto SG-1. Around that time, Earth was attacked by Anubis, who attempted to cause the Stargate to overload. After Jonas gave Carter the idea to send the gate into space with the X-302 hyperspace fighter, Carter argued for Jonas to be allowed onto SG-1, and O'Neill finally agreed. 2003 When Human-form Replicators emerged on Hala, Carter bonded with Fifth, who was convinced to help stop the other Replicators. Colonel Jack O'Neill, however, ordered Carter to leave Fifth behind, which Carter felt guilty over. After Dr. Daniel Jackson descended and returned to SG-1, Anubis created the new Kull warriors, and Carter helped in the creation of the weapon used to neutralize them. 2004 Carter was set up on a date with Pete Shanahan, who knew Sam's brother Mark Carter. Carter developed feelings for him, and the two began to see each other regularly. After Colonel Jack O'Neill had the Ancient's Repository of knowledge downloaded into his brain, he was put in a Stasis pod to preserve his life. Carter was able to convince Dr. Elizabeth Weir allow Teal'c and herself to travel to the Othala galaxy, to seek the assistance of Thor. Carter was captured by Fifth, who tortured her and sought to convince her he loved her, but was eventually convinced to free her. She was promoted to Lt. Colonel and given command of SG-1 as O'Neill was promoted to Brigadier General and given command of Stargate Command. Shortly afterwards, Pete Shanahan proposed to Carter, and she accepted. However, she was unaware that Fifth who still unable to let go of his own feelings for her had created a Replicator duplicate of Carter. 2005 The Atlantis expedition had an opportunity to send a very brief data transmission to Earth. The "intergalactic e-mail" was successfully sent to Stargate Command and received by Carter and SMSgt. Walter Harriman. When the Replicators, led by a Replicator duplicate of Carter, invaded the Milky Way, they wiped out most of the System Lords. Carter worked with Thor to make the Replicator disruptor viable again, but was unable to succeed. After learning of the Dakara superweapon, Carter and Jacob Carter were able to use the device to destroy every Replicator in the galaxy at once, wiping them out, which also resulted in the destruction of the Goa'uld Empire. Afterwards, Carter began to doubt her decision to marry Pete Shanahan, due in part to a conversation with her father, and when her father died, she ended the relationship for good. Later, Carter was convinced to allow SG-1 to use the Time Jumper SG-1 found on Harold Maybourne's planet to travel back in time to take a Zero Point Module from Ra. However, Horus Guards found the Puddle Jumper they used, stranding SG-1 in the past. SG-1 attempted to form a rebellion, but Carter, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c were killed, and Ra took the Stargate from Earth, changing history. However, an alternate Carter, O'Neill, and Teal'c traveled back in time, and managed to repair history with the help of Dr. Daniel Jackson. With the collapse of the Goa'uld Empire, SG-1 disbanded itself. Carter transferred to Area 51 where she took command of Stargate's R & D. Carter did not join Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell's efforts to reunite the team, but came back temporary when SG-1 tried to stop an Ori Supergate from forming on Kallana. She later joined SG-1 when it was officially re-formed. When an Ori plague descended on Earth, Orlin descended himself to help the Tau'ri develop a cure, and Carter helped him. Their efforts eventually succeeded, but resulted in Orlin suffering brain damage and amnesia. When Dr. Rodney McKay was trapped underwater in a sinking Puddle Jumper, his only chance for survival was Samantha Carter, taken form in a Hallucination. 2006 While studying Merlin's datalog, Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Carter, and Dr. Daniel Jackson were shifted into an alternate dimension. Daniel read the log, and learned of the Sangraal a weapon designed to kill ascended beings. Later, Carter went out to a Supergate to dial the Ori home galaxy, but was temporarily stranded when the Gate activated. She was saved when Mitchell guided the Odyssey to bring her into the F-302 fighter-interceptor bay. When Jeannie Miller, Dr. Rodney McKay's sister, submitted a mathematical proof to Professor Graeme Peel of the California Institute of Technology, she approached her with an offer to work for Stargate Command. When Jeannie refused to sign a Non-disclosure agreement, she enlisted McKay's help. She and McKay beamed her to the Daedalus to show her the importance of her proof and convince her to travel to Atlantis. They were successful and she wished the siblings luck in their experiment. 2007 She was once shot by an Ori soldier while attempting to protect a village from Ori forces by taking it "out of phase" with one of Merlin's inventions. She did make a full recovery. Later, while experimenting with increasing the size of the area she could put out of phase with the same device with an active force field around her and the device, she was accidentally pulled into an alternate reality where Ori warships were headed towards Earth. She managed to send the entire Earth out of phase by using up to 95% of all of the USA's power. She eventually made it back to her own reality. She was part of the team to infiltrate the Alteran Home Galaxy to find the Ark of Truth and stop the Ori threat. However she had to stop the rebirth of the Replicators. Sometime after those events, she was promoted to full-bird Colonel and was responsible for the final stages of the completion of the Midway space station along with Dr. Bill Lee. During the course of which she joined the search for the missing Atlantis on board the Apollo. After helping to locate the city, she assisted in its landing on M35-117 before returning to Earth to brief Major General Henry Landry. She was later sent back to Atlantis to take command of its operations after Dr. Elizabeth Weir went missing on Asuras. During this period, she accompanied Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's team when a mission resulted in them discovering Fenrir, apparently the last surviving member of the Asgard race, who had been exiled before the death of his people. Despite his grief and anger after learning about the death of his race, Fenrir provided Carter with control of his ship so that she could destroy a Wraith Hive ship before he died as a result of a Wraith suicide bomber. 2008 She recalled both the Daedalus and the Apollo, now fitted with Asgard plasma beam weapons to defeat the Asurans once and for all and worked with Dr. Rodney McKay to destroy their homeworld. When trying to evacuate a civilization from a planet prone to earthquakes, she ended up trapped in an old Genii mining station with Dr. Rodney McKay and Dr. Jennifer Keller underground. During several attempts to escape, she broke her leg, but made it out eventually and recovered. During a game of "Who would you rather...?" with Keller and McKay while trapped, she admits that she prefers Neil deGrasse Tyson over Brian Greene, George Clooney over Brad Pitt, and Stephen Colbert over Steve Carell. She also implied that she is having an affair with Major General Jack O'Neill, or that they are planning to begin their relationship after his imminent retirement. Soon after rescuing Teyla Emmagan from the hands of Michael Kenmore, she returned to Earth for an "exhaustive review of her first year in command" and to attend the Extraction Ceremony of the last Ba'al clone with Major General Jack O'Neill and SG-1, but instead she was informed that she was being removed from command and would be replaced by Richard Woolsey. With Major General Henry Landry opening the gate, she returned to SG-1 and she traveled to the Tok'ra homeworld for the Extraction Ceremony and met up with[Major General Jack O'Neill. The ceremony went through and the final Ba'al clone was killed and Vala Mal Doran stayed behind to help Ba'al's host cope with the extraction because she knew what he was going through as a former host herself and she and the rest of the team went to lunch on O'Neill. 2009 Carter was left temporarily in charge of Stargate Command while Major General Henry Landry headed a task force in Washington D.C. During that time, she coordinated Earth's forces, along with Major Paul Davis of Homeworld Security, when the planet was threatened by the Wraith underling's ZPM powered hive ship. After Landry returned to his command of the SGC, Carter took command of the new Daedalus-class ship, George Hammond. Under her command, the George Hammond later transported a group of people to Icarus Base. Shortly following this event, the base came under attack and Carter led the George Hammond in a defensive against what they suspected were three Lucian Alliance Ha'taks. After the planet's core destabalized, she ordered Colonel David Telford and his F-302 fighter-interceptors to retreat and entered hyperspace. She reported the situation to Lt. General Jack O'Neill at Homeworld Command. Later she commanded the George Hammond in a battle with the Lucian Alliance over the Icarus-like planet. When the planet was going critical due to the instability of Naquadria, she ordered a fall back of all of the invasion forces. They were forced to retreat before two F-302 fighter-interceptor's could be safely dock with the Hammond and the two F-302's were destroyed along with the pilots on board. Promotion to General Roughly two years after the defeat of the Ori, Carter was promoted to Brigadier General and was put in charge of Stargate Command, placing her in command when the base was attacked by the System Lords Third Battle Group. Service History *Pre-1991: Classified Information *1991 - 1991: Pilot, Iraq *1992 - 1997: Stargate Program *1997 - 2000: Team Executive officer, SG-1 *2000 - 2000: Team Leader, Mark IX Weapons Project *2000 - 2004: Team Executive officer, SG-1 *2004 - 2005: Team Commanding officer, SG-1 *2005 - 2005: Research, Area 51 *2005 - 2007: Co-Team Commanding officer, SG-1 (Jointly with Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell) *2007 - 2008: Commander, Atlantis Expedition *2008 - 2009: Temporary Commander, Stargate Command *2009 - 2012: Commanding officer, USS George Hammond *2012 - 2015: Commander, Stargate Command *2015 - 2017: Commander, Homeworld Command *2017 - 2017: Leave of Absence (Maternity Leave) *2017 - 2020: Commander, Homeworld Command *2020 - 2025: Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff *2025 - Present: Retired Promotion History *Second Lieutenant: Promotion Date Unknown, Sometime Prior to 1997 *First Lieutenant: Promotion Date Unknown, Sometime Prior to 1997 *Captain: Promotion Date Unknown, Sometime Prior to 1997 *Major: 1999 *Lieutenant Colonel: 2004 *Colonel: 2007 *Brigadier General: 2011 *Major General: 2012 *Lieutenant General: 2015 *General: 2018 *Retired: 2025 Personal History *Married to Typhuss James Halliwell (Married in 2015) and currently residing in Washington, DC. *Has 1 Child **George Halliwell, Born: 5/14/2017 Breast implants By 2018 Sam got breast implants, she was married to Colonel Typhuss James Halliwell at the time when she got her breast implants. Breast size before implants: Cup C Breast size after implants: Cup E Body Measurements: 36C-26-36 Bra/cup size: 36C (80C) Boobs: Natural Height: 5 ft 9 in (1.75 m) Body type: Athletic Hair: Blonde Underarm hair: Shaved Lovers Samantha Carter has an inordinate number of men who are in love with her, infatuated with her or strongly attracted to her as well as the short time it takes for her to jump into the sack with them. A reoccurring theme with these men is that most of them have died. This has led many to humorously nickname her Samantha "the Black Widow" Carter. Sam has a secret bisexual lover, named Helen Magnus who is an English born physician and scientist specializing in crypto-zoology and xenobiology. Over 274 years old and "blessed" with apparent eternal youth thanks to a vampire blood-based serum, she is the founder and elected leader of the Sanctuary Network. Sam and Helen have bisexual sex in Old City in the Old City Sanctuary and in Colorado Springs in Sam's house and in the SGC in Sam's quarters. Sam has a secret lover, named Typhuss James Halliwell who is a United States Air Force Colonel. Sam and Typhuss have sex in Old City in the Old City Sanctuary and in Colorado Springs in Sam's house and in the SGC in Sam's quarters. During Sam's intimate relationship and engagement to Pete Shanahan, Sam had an affair with Typhuss James Halliwell, her secret lover. Sam has a Asgard lover named Thor, Sam and Thor have sex in the SGC in Sam's quarters and in Colorado Springs in Sam's house and on Thor's ship in Thor's quarters and on the bridge. In 2007, Sam was sad that her Asgard lover, Thor died. To make herself fell better Carter has sex with her lover Typhuss James Halliwell in her quarters at the SGC. Relationships Throughout her years in the Stargate program, Sam's romantic life has taken several interesting twists and turns. A reoccurring theme with these men is that most of them have died. Captain Jonas Hanson was killed off-world by a people he had manipulated into worshiping him as a god; Martouf was killed when, under Za'tarc programming, he attempted to kill the President, Lantash following him roughly a year later when he sacrificed himself to save SG-1; Narim is presumed dead along with the rest of his people, as is Joseph Faxon; Orlin ascended once and died again after descending. Lt. General Jack O'Neill, Pete Shanahan, Typhuss James Halliwell and Dr. Rodney McKay seem to be the only ones who haven't yet died (though Jack has been 'officially dead' and brought back to life many times- coupled with McKay suffering one or two near-death experiences-, and in the alternate realities in which she and O'Neill were in a relationship he generally ended up dead). These events have led to a long-standing joke about a "Black Widow Curse;" perhaps the fact that Sam never returns McKay's interest is what has ultimately spared his life. Typhuss James Halliwell In 1990, Samantha Carter first met Typhuss James Halliwell at a bar. Samantha and Typhuss talked for two hours. Samantha and Typhuss fell in love at the bar that night. Samantha took Typhuss to her house to drink some wine. Samantha made the first move and kissed Typhuss. Samantha ended up having sex with Typhuss in her bedroom that night. Typhuss and Samantha dated for two months, he proposed to her, whom she accepted. Then they got married. By 1995, their relationship was not working and Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. After the divorce Typhuss and Sam remained on good terms and became good friends in 1997 after joining the Stargate Program and SG-1. Later that year Sam was so lonely that she had sex with Typhuss in her quarters at the SGC. Later Sam told Typhuss that the only reason she had sex with him was that she was lonely snice their divorce in 1995. In 2015, Samantha and Typhuss got married, after dating for nine months. In 2017, their first child, George Halliwell was born. Jonas Hanson Before she joined the Stargate program, Sam was engaged to Captain Jonas Hanson. When she discovered how controlling he could be, she broke off the engagement with him. Martouf/Lantash A member of the Tok'ra, Martouf/Lantash had been the mate of Rosha/Jolinar of Malkshur. Upon meeting host and symbiote, Sam could feel the residual emotions left behind by Jolinar. Over time, she herself grew to become very fond of Martouf, but she never pursued the emotions as such a relationship could never have happened unless she became a Tok'ra herself, coupled with her uncertainty about the extent to which her feelings were her own or were simply the remnants of Jolinar's old emotions. She was forced to kill Martouf when he was discovered to be a Za'tarc, with Lantash dying a year later when he and his new host, Lt. Kevin Elliot, sacrificed themselves to save SG-1 and the other Tok'ra from an attacking Jaffa group using symbiote poison. Narim Narim was one of the Tollan that was rescued by Sam and SG-1. They grew close during their time together and remained so until his supposed death. She even gave him her cat. Orlin Orlin was an Ancient who fell in love with her and followed her home to Earth, where he Descended in order to stay with her. He was forced to Ascend again when his presence became known and members of the NID sought to capture him for interrogation. Several years later, he returned to Earth to aide them in discovering a cure for the plague brought upon them by the Ori, but the circumstances of his descension meant that he was in the body of a child, as well as leaving him with brain damage. Joseph Faxon Joseph Faxon was an Ambassador assigned to negotiate with the Aschen. He offered to buy Sam dinner and was very keenly interested in her. Upon discovering the Aschen's plans to destroy Earth, he forced her to leave him behind so that she could return through the Stargate and close the iris before a bomb could be sent through. :*In an alternate timeline, Sam and Joe were happily married to one another until she discovered that the Aschen had managed to sterilize nearly the entire population of Earth. Upon her revealing this to Joe, he revealed that he had known about the sterilization, and had even agreed to it in return for the Aschen's protection extending to Earth (Although he had believed that the Aschen would only sterilise a third of the population to prevent rapid growth rather than the ninety percent they had done in reality). Pete Shanahan Pete Shanahan was a cop from Denver that Sam's brother Mark set her up with. Early on in their relationship, he grew suspicious of her mysterious job and odd work hours and did a background check on her through the FBI. He even started following her and landed himself in the middle of a battle with Osiris. As a result, Sam received permission to reveal the Stargate Program to him. Several months later, he proposed to her, whom she accepted, but after the death of Jacob Carter, Sam ended the relationship. Malcolm Barrett While not an obvious one, Carter never allowed this relationship to blossom. Agent Malcolm Barrett has showed interest in her on several occasions, making small advances, however she turned them down as she was either dating Pete Shanahan at the time or simply said that she was 'unavailable'. Jack O'Neill Perhaps her most interesting and most enduring relationship. For seven years, Colonel Jack O'Neill was her commanding officer, but this did not stop feelings from developing between the two. These feelings were revealed in the midst of the Za'tarc crisis, but both chose not to act on them given their working relationship. Sometime after, Jack is stuck in a time loop and decides to enjoy himself, kissing her on his second to last trip through the loop, an incident she does not remember. One recurring incident was Jack inviting her to go fishing at his cabin, something she always turned down until shortly after the death of her father. In two different alternate realities Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter were engaged or married to one another. In a third alternate timeline, where Sam was married to Joseph Faxon, they were clearly estranged from one another, given their difference of opinion concerning the Aschen Alliance. One reoccurring theme is the fact that Daniel seems to be oblivious to Jack and Sam's feelings for each other. On many occasions, Teal'c has pointed out the fact that Sam seems to worry about Jack as much as he worries about her to Jack, but Daniel remains unknowing, and Jack doesn't express these feelings to Sam. Jack has also stopped her from stating her feelings to him when he was thought to be dying. It is thought that they are now seeing each other, as their relationship is no longer against regulations now that they are no longer in direct chain of command. This speculation is furthered by the portrait of Jack seen amongst Samantha's luggage as she unpacks upon her arrival in Atlantis, though she has other pictures of friends. Additionally, during a conversation with Dr. Jennifer Keller, she cryptically mentions a "complicated" long-distance relationship with someone about to retire in D.C. Rodney McKay On first glance there is not much of a relationship with Dr. Rodney McKay, but listening to him gives the clear impression that at least he was-and is-very interested in Carter, the one person he considers brilliant and possibly smarter or at least wiser than he is. They even make out with each other, although this was actually only a hallucination of Carter McKay's subconscious mind had created. Brings them closer together and Carter is responsible for introducing a second McKay, his sister Jeannie Miller, into the Stargate program. The future, as both people have hinted at, holds more in store for this (non-)couple as a team. They work closely together during Sam's time on Atlantis, as well as collaborating on the McKay/Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge. On her arrival and appointment as the new leader of Atlantis after Elizabeth Weir during the raid on Asuras, McKay informs her that they won't be able to do anything about their "unrequited lust," as he is currently seeing Katie Brown. However, the thought had obviously never entered her mind. In an alternate universe, they had been married, but were currently divorced and not friendly; he was obviously deeply disturbed by news of that Sam's death. McKay is currently (and presumably will permanently be) involved with Jennifer Keller. Daniel Jackson The idea of a relationship between Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson, given their mutual intellects, coupled with Daniel's own notoriety for dying and coming back to life- thus 'negating' Carter's "Black Widow Curse"-, the idea of a relationship between them is not as implausible as it might be. Even without a romantic relationship, Sam and Daniel continue to be close friends, the two often collaborating to solve some of the scientific mysteries they come across on their missions, Sam determining how their discoveries work after Daniel determines their mythological origin or translates their instructions. Hobbies During her off hours, Sam likes to work on her motorcycle (sometimes helped by Master Sergeant Sylvester Siler), work on her Naquadah generators, play chess with Cassie on Saturdays (when she is on Earth), and has lately discovered that she does, indeed, like fishing. She also talks to her plants. Sam likes to workout half nude in the SGC gym. Personality and traits During her off hours, Sam likes to work on her Motorcycle (sometimes helped by MSgt. Sylvester Siler), work on her Naquadah generators, play chess with Cassandra Fraiser on Saturdays (when she is on Earth), and has lately discovered that she does, indeed, like fishing. She also talks to her plants. Her service number is 366349. Some evidence does seem to imply that she may be at least somewhat religious. For example, in 1997, she stated that she hadn't heard Church bells for a long time and in 2001, when a brainwashed Teal'c asked her whether she believed in a god, she refused to give a straight answer. However, after being seriously wounded by an Ori soldier, she expressed a wish for something beyond her scientific views, stating: "I spent my entire life dedicated to science. Spent the last ten years, trying to convince people they believed in false gods. I don't feel like science is gonna help me. Right now, I'm just hoping somewhere one of those gods…" Category:Females Category:Astrophysicists Category:Majors Category:Lieutenant Colonels Category:Colonels Category:Generals Category:United States Air Force personnel Category:SG-1 members Category:Stargate Command personnel Category:Commanders of Stargate Command Category:Homeworld Command personnel Category:Atlantis Expedition personnel Category:Humans Category:1968 births